


Spilling The T

by Willowcat88



Category: escape the night - Fandom, the fandom - Fandom
Genre: Criticism, Fanfic Reviews, Multi, Review, and bam review, basically i take a fic, i review it, most try to be overall, positive, try not to be biased
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: Or, "I Practice Writing Literature Reviews Because Thats What I Want To Do When I Grow Up".Where I take the plUNGE into the big mug of tea that is the EtN writing fandom, and review YOUR fics (yes thats right, yOU, you funky lil author you)Disclaimer: these will not be overly harsh for i am Not A Total Arse, also if you don't want a specific work of yours/any of your work reviewed, please please plEASE let me know! I dont mind AT A L L, and I don't want to upset anybody <3





	1. Introduction & Rules for Submissions

Hello, y'all! So, yo probably have questions.

 _Yes,_ I am going to review fics.

 _No,_ **if i pick your fic, it does not mean that, if you dont want me to review it i still will. _If you let me know, I will NOT review your fic if you dont want me to._**

 _Yes,_ I shall accept submissions for fics to review,  _unless_ the author has opted-out of anything by them being reviewed (or just that one fic, thats a-okay too) and here are the rules for submissions!

** Rules **

  * If something contains NSFW elements please let me know if you're recommending it. If its only one chapter or like, a lil bit, I may still review it, but I'm not reviewing Full On Smut because I can't really skip the smut in that, now can I? (Also, if something happens thats just implied, that's fine! ~~I love me a good bit of innuendo)~~
  * You _can_ recommend more than one fic at a time, but please don't do like, 7 (in fact, one to three is the optimal amount). I have other things to do apart from reading fics and then reviewing them (though i wish i  _could_ do that ALL DA Y) so keeping submissions down is really important to me!
  * I will try my best not to be biased, but if a title or a synopsis catches my eye more than the one in the previous comment, or I have a fic already picked out to review next, I may pick and choose which to review, or, at the very  _least_ the order!
  * When you submit, please put the title, the author, a link if possible but that's not too critical, a brief synopsis, and any trigger warnings, and whether you would class it as Fluff, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc.
  * Don't expect me to produce a review more than once a week. If I'm lateish, i'm either a) sad and tired or b) relishing the fic, c) crying because its oVER how can it be oVER N O i wanna read more of this fiiiiccc d) i was So Excited earlier in the week that i wrote like,, 2-3 and no im Tired, or e)  _all of the above_
  * I'll try to upload them on either Saturdays or Sundays, but updates will be  _put out as soon as they're finished._ Unless I feel really patient, which is SO unlikely i'm an impatient lil' bITCH.
  * Please don't beg me to review anything, because if I'm constantly nAGGEd that makes me more averse to reading that fic.
  * Preferably, fics that you rec sHOULD be completed, but if they have at least a _couple_ of chapters up at the time, I'll stil review it.
  * Also, though I'd prefer to review multi-chaptered to oneshots, oneshots are still okay!
  * **If there are any trigger warnings or content warnings you want me to include in reviews to warn you if it covers a certain topic, please just let me know!**
  * ****(if you don't feel comfortable openly messaging me on AO3, I'm on Twitter, Tumblr, and Quotev all under the same username! Just drop me a message, lovely!)



I think that should be it! Oh, and  _only leave reccomendations on this chapter,_ ones put on other chapters will probably be asked to move onto this chap and then deleted!

So! Start leaving reccs, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

\- T <3


	2. (1) The One Life you can't Live ~ @Bird_Of_Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I'm Drinking Today: a big glass of cold water with a recyclable straw! make sure to look after those sea-creatures, kids!
> 
> (i've decided to add WIDT because this fic IS called Spilling The T, so I thought it would be appropriate!)

[ “The One Live you can’t Live” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574614/chapters/36158121) , by **@Bird_Of_Scarlet**

 **Finished** , 21 Chapters, & 31,738 Words!

 **Rated** T - Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death

 **Category** : Gen

 **Ships** : Whilst it is easy to read almost _any_ s3 ship in Birdy’s first major work, **Roila** and **Safleen** appear to be the most prominent ships!

 **Classified As** : Hurt/Comfort, but also inCREDIBLY FLUFFY and Quite angsty!

 **Review** : Oh boy oh _wow._ I’m gonna be honest, this was probably one of the first EtN fics I _ever_ read, and almost _definitely_ the first I followed from the baby stages to completion (I mean, becoming good buds with the author whilst it was still being written is always a big help, but I digress), and it holds a special place in my heart, to be honest.

The characterization of _every single member_ of the s3 class is both unique and true to form, something I rarely see done as well as it is in TOLycL.

Roi and Teala’s relationship is carefully crafted and nurtured, like a beloved house plant, into a loving, sprawling rosebush - “accidental” my _ass._ This was _clearly_ deliberate, Birdy, don’t tell me otherwise. The fic has a very good flow, with the chapter lengths varied, yet still feeling like the same Good Sized Chunk (a term I shall be bringing up a LOT in these reviews), and the division of chapters and POVs is very neat, and clearly well thought through.

The way every character recovers from their own deaths, with the help of the others (apart from Jc, poor boy-), is so soft and pure and heartwarming and I'm just aA its so N I C E. And the fact that each of their reactions to the next death, and even their _own_ ones, is ever so slightly different rescues it from the potential fate of seeming repetitive, even though each chapter, at least for the majority of them, follows a rough pattern of events.

As well as Roila’s, Safiya and Colleen’s relationship is built up _so_ nicely, I didn’t ship it before this but _boy oh howdy I do now._ It’s a relationship built on mutual dependency, on trust and need and love and help in times of trouble, and it’s _beautifully written._

 **How this could be improved:** This is mainly an issue in earlier chapters, with it decreasing as we go along, but Birdy seems to have a habit of using the word “yeet” quite often, which, whilst it _is_ a _wonderful_ word, and is fine in some fics, it doesn’t quuiiitteee fit with the tone of the fic, in my opinion. Apart from that, and the ever-present (in almost everyone’s work, to be honest) SPaG errors, the only other thing I can ask of Birdy is to _get more sleep stOP UPLOADING AT 2:00AM IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOU, SWEETPEA, YOU NEED TO REST!_

Overall, this is a very very _very_ good fic, and I wholeheartedly recommend that you go and check it out _right now._ Well done, Birdy, for creating a Quality Fic that I, and many others, have enjoyed very very much. Keep doing what you’re doing, sweetpea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy okay this i s early but! i wanted to get it up when it was ready! hope you enjoyed, and if you did please leave a comment!  
> <3<3<3  
> Up Next: The Beginnings Of The Ended, by Unoriginal_Username!


	3. (2) The Beginnings of the Ended ~ @Unoriginal_Username

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I'm Drinking Today: a nice mug of hot worter babey!

[“The Beginnings of the Ended”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893487/chapters/37037802) by **@** **Unoriginal_Username**

 **Unfinished,** 13/36 chapters, 26611 words

 **Rated** T - Graphic Descriptions Of Violence, Major Character Death

 **Category:** Gen

 **Ships:** No prominent ships - at least so far - but it does have hints of both Andrestine and Materra.

 **Classified As** : *chanting* Hurt/Comfort!!! Hurt!! Comfort!! This fic is one of the most hurtiest comfortiest things I’ve ever read, to be honest.

 **Review** : I cackled when this was first posted, if I’m being honest - a prequel to The One Life you can’t Live? Sign me the fuck up! And Alina, buddy, you did not dissapoint! For starters, the way that Shane is immediately more clued-in than anyone else makes me smile - at this point it’s fandom law that Shane has more information than anyone else when it comes to how This situation works. I love how each newly dead guest has to be comforted and healed in their own way and how they all bond so easily. Epic friendship is my jimmy jam, y’all should know this by now, and TBofE has plenty of that! Forgiveness and acceptance arcs? People having to go through the grieving process over their own lives? Plenty of that, too! A very enjoyable and often heart-wrenching fic that makes you  __really _feel_ for the characters and their situation. 

 **This could be improved by** possibly adding a few more paragraph breaks? Especially in Nepythys’s letter, which seems to go on a little bit with not enough breaks to ease the flow of the writing.

Overall, Alina, you’ve done an amazing job following in Birdy’s footsteps (not an easy task to do, in my humble opinion) - keep doing what you’re doing for the next 23 chapters, and you should be good to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chapter title? Tegan Sticks To Deadlines For The First Time Ever.  
> <3<3<3  
> Next Up: An ETN poem, also by Unoriginal_Username!


	4. (3) Escape the Night - A Poem ~ @Unorginal_Username

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I’m Drinking Today: literally nothing at the time of the start of writing,, it is half an hour before school starts up again lmaoo-  
> and at the time of uploading, i've just woken up and am still sitting in bed. i do have a glass of water, though!!

[ **Escape the Night - A Poem** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854202) by  **@Unoriginal_Username**

**Oneshot, 685** words

**Rated G -** Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Major Character Death

**Category:** Gen

**Ships:** None - this poem seems to reflect the darker tones of the show, instead of the shippier, more fandom-based side.

**Classified As:** It’s poetry, so it doesn’t really fall into any of our pre-determined categories, though it is very dark.

**Review:** I very much enjoyed reading this poem, and whilst I hadn’t seen it, or any poetry by Alina before, it was very good! It keeps coming back to the theme of no-one  _ truly  _ escaping the night, and it has this sort of mystical vibe, as if its a poem to be breathed, not simply stated. The use of rhyme lends a helping hand to the flow of the poem, and it runs as smoothly as a well-oiled train set (is that a saying?? That's a saying now okay). It keeps coming back to the theme of counting, counting each and every victim of the night, as if to say “Joey? Yeah, hi,  _ you fucked up”  _ and it makes me smirk each time because, well, yeah, he did. He done fucked up. Anyway, this poem is a very good, very emotive and very descriptive piece of work! Kudos, Alina, kudos  _ indeed _ !

**This could be improved by** possibly removing the list of how they all died? It gets a little repetitive after the first few, and it takes away from the rest of it a little.

  
**Overall,** though, this is an amazing poem and I wholeheartedly recommend giving it a read right now! Go give Alina your love for her amazing poetry skills!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another review done on time!  
> If y'all could leave some more recc on chap 1, that'd be spiffing - I only have one more and then my queue runs out and I freefall into the void and pick random fics lmaO   
> so if y'all could get on that, that'd be nifty!  
> <3<3<3


	5. (4) 'Dangerously Safe" ~ @Lucy112235

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What im drinking today: The Tears Of My Enemies in a re-usable cup! Harvested from: my former friend who spread rumours about my love life and tried to publicly out me and the popular bitch who was whining about me putting “remember to hydrate!!” on my snapchat - don’t worry, my sources are sustainable!

**"[Dangerously Safe”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595515/chapters/36208527)** **,** by @ **Lucy112235**

 **Work in Progress, 3** chapters **, 3260** words

 **Not Rated -** **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death.**

 **Category -** **Multi**.

 **Ships -** Technically none but the later chapters do read heavily as **Matthew Patrick/Safiya Nygaard.**

 **Classified As: (hurt/comfort, fluff, angst, etc etc)** **Angst**. One _hundred_ percent angst, not a HINT of Fluff in this fic.

 **Review:** Oh boy. This is a real heartbreaker fic, angst just runs through it like a stick of rock. Wow, Tegan, reading this late at night whilst of your shits on Period Emotions™ was  _such an amazing idea, you totally didn’t almost cry at all, tOTALlY._ Anyway, I really enjoyed this fic- in the unique way one enjoys angst - screaming and kicking and pleading but grinning in your heart of hearts. My heart cries out for Colleen and for Matt and Saf and  _every character_ in this fic - but especially Colleen because HOLY SHIT _COLLEEN YOU POOR INNOCENT BABY YOU DON’T DESERVE THIS_ and I wanna make her feel better but alas,,, fiction. It really shows how differently season three could have gone if it had been Ro killed in the Maiden of Madness instead of Colleen. Safiya's anguish and Matt's grief and sorrow and _anger_ are incredibly poignant and beautiful, but beautiful in a sad way, you know? Ro’s death is heartbreaking - though not quite as much as in the actual show (I’m referring to both her canon death and Colleen’s) - and you can _feel_ the emotions being poured from the author’s mind into the fic.

 **This could be improved by** perhaps fine-tuning the characterization? So far, it's alright, but as heartbroken as Matt is, he’s not the type to hold a grudge for ages, and he doesn’t get so rip-roaringly angry. What we saw in reaction to Saf’s death in the show was anguish and fear and confusion and yes, anger, but not _rage._ And, whilst she _has_ just gone through some major trauma, Colleen isn’t quite this self-deprecating- she’s snarky and confident, and _yes_ she’s wrecked and quiet right now, but she’s still Colleen, you know? As well as this, the angst can sometimes lose some power when its just straight angst for so long - gIVe the pOOr kIDS a MOmEnt of reSPite, PleASE. A moment of respite is needed for the _readers_ as well, so we can be more affected by the angst and enjoy it better.

 **Overall,** though, this is a really good fic, very angsty yet enjoyable, and I am very excited to see where it goes from here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it?  
> Sorry about that- I took a writing break (back in March-April) and have been struggling to get back into the swing of things, but business as usual from here on out, I think? Well- I'm away Monday to Thursday so next week's may be a little late, but I'm on May half term week, so fingers crossed I rememver to put it up on time!  
> Again, please leave reccs on chapter one,I'm starting to run low on suggestions!  
> \- T ❤️
> 
> Next up? "Lucky Number 12" by @ETNMystic.


	6. (5) "Lucky Number 12" ~ @ETNMystic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I'm drinking today: A big ol’ cup of water in my Catstronauts cup from Paperchase! Don’t worry, it's reusable! AND holo as well!

[ **“Lucky Number 12”** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927785) **, by @ETNMystic**

**Oneshot, 2187** words

**Rated** T- **Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings,**

**Category: Gen**

**Ships:** None!

**Classified As:** Hoooo  _ boy  _ this is another  **angst** y one! God, angst will be the death of me and I will go to the grave sobbing into my laptop. Huzzah!

**Review:** Ah yes. The oneshot that started it all - the Little Orphan Annie series and the Possession AU, all sprouted from this one oneshot, if I remember correctly. So yeah, this oneshot, as simple as the concept is, is pretty important, funnily enough. I liked this fic - the clowns were creepy but not actually  _ frightening  _ (to the  _ reader  _ at least) and you could really feel how afraid the season three gang is of dying, you can  _ feel  _ Joey's anguish and indecision, and everyone's elation at Mortimer and Calliope's arrival. Mystic does a really great job of washing out the clowns’ personalities as well, which is a difficult task as we know so little about them in canon (apart from High Tower, who got fleshed out on the bonus episode). She's also done an excellent job of describing the scenery and events, even though it's a very dialogue heavy fic.

**This could be improved by** adjusting the nicknames. Personally, I'm not a fan of them, but to each their own, I guess? Apart from the slight overuse of them, my main issue is that they're not capitalised properly- for instance, "Hottie in brown sparkles" should be "Hottie in Brown Sparkles". I don’t know why that bugs me so much, but it does and it takes away from the immersion of the story. As well of this, Mystic’s portrayal of RO can be a little, how do I put this, childish? I know Ro is the fandom’s innocent cinnamon roll, but she’s thirty-three, not four. She’s wise and strong and  _ tough  _ and trusting, but not naive, and a separate person from Matt. She has every right to be afraid in this situation, but she is an adult, and one of the oldest if not the oldest in s3. Just a point.

**Overall,** I quite liked this fic! There are a few things that need to be adjusted a little, but its still really good, and Mystic's writing has definitely improved since this fic as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the past!! I’m writing this on the 22nd of May! Because next- well, the Monday-Thursday just gone for you guys, I’m away on holiday, I got a head start on reviews, to get back into the swing of things! So hello, how's the future? No spoilers, please!   
> On a super cool note, this is the first review of pride month! I plan on having enough this month, but I’m thinking of maybe writing some fics for pride, so if I fall behind because I’m getting distracted by the sheer poWER of pride month, I apologise!
> 
> On a serious note, I have two more works to go until my reccs have run out. Don’t worry, I have fics to review, but I want to know what you guys want to see me review, instead of me just picking all of my favourites. So please go leave some reccs on Chapter 1?
> 
> Next Up: “✦☆vEscape The Night - If The Other Won (A Short Story) ✦☆” by Goldendoodlegamer11.


	7. (6) "✦☆vEscape The Night - If The Other Won (A Short Story) ✦☆" ~ @Goldendoodlegamer11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I'm Drinking Today: ALL OF THIS E-TEA-N ODBSJDH S4 Y'ALL!!!!! I'm so EXCITED!!

**[“✦☆vEscape The Night - If The Other Won (A Short Story) ✦☆”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007373/chapters/34784432)**  by **@Goldendoodlegamer11**

**WIP, 3** chaps **, 19,738** words

**Rated T** \- **Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Major Character Death**

**Category** \- **Gen.**

**Ships** \- **None** , technically, but it is tagged as **Shipping Hints**.

**Classified As** : I mean- it’s basically the show but with death swaps, so I’d honestly call it **Hurt/Comfort** , leaning more towards the **Hurt** side.

**Review** : Tegan!!! Stop reading sad, sad fics in the middle of the night when you have school! I really, really loved this fic though! It’s beautiful! Everything’s changed enough to be new and refreshing but its not joltingly different, which is really nice and its all really really good have I said that I love this fic?? Because I love this fic!! It’s really nice and even though this sort of concept isn't super new, this is a new spin on it and it's very cool and emotional. It's chock full of feelings and pain and suffering and all that good shit to digest at midnight! Seriously, though, it's beautifully written and the characterization is AMAZING! I love the way Gold writes their characters, it's beautifully accurate. I could sing this fic and it's author's praises for hours on end, if I'm being brutally honest!

**This could be improved by** possibly taking out a couple of colour adjectives in sentences? They just feel a little too long sometimes and kinda take away from the writing a little, but at least there's nice, accurate descriptions!

**Overall** , I really love this fic and you should all to read it!! Like right now! You won't regret it, and it's an excellent way to spend your time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahhh who's excited for S4?? I know I am!  
> Also! I do have some actual fics in the works- and if you liked my recent 5+1 things fic, hooo bOy that's good because there's more rose-frank family content heading your way!1  
> Hope you enjoyed this review! ❤️  
> \- T
> 
> Next Up: "Best Show This Side Of The 1920's", by @Goldendoodlegamer11.


	8. (7) "➴ Best Show This Side Of The 1920s⭐️ - Short AU" ~ @Goldendoodlegamer11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I'm Drinking Today: big ol' bottle of water - remember to hydrate y'all!

[**“** **➴ Best Show This Side Of The 1920s⭐️ - Short AU** **“**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173434/chapters/37790771)  **by** Goldendoodlegamer11

**WIP** ,  **4** (out of  **5** ) chaps **, 10095** words

Rated  **T - Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Major Character Death**

**Category -** Gen.

**Ships -** again, technically none, but it does have the tag  **Shipping Hints.**

**Classified As -** It’s another  **Angsty** one,, why do so many s1 fics have such INTENSE angst??

**Review:** Off the bat, let me just say I love this fic! It's such an interesting concept, especially with the different endings. Whilst the multi-route format isn’t something I normally read, or when I do, enjoy overly much, but Dawson pulled this off really well! And I really did enjoy it- I think it's an interesting way of showing what could’ve been, and each “route” is unique, and yet similar enough for it all to make sense, so good job on that, Dawson! **!!** Now, I know a lot of us blanche at the concept of OCs or semi original work in this fandom - and before you go protesting in the comments, I’m sorry, but this is just what the statistics _say._ Fics that heavily feature OCs get less views than pure-canon-character ones, from my experience at least. Anyway, I’m ranting about that because Dawson’s OC featured in this fic, Sahara, is amazing! She’s well rounded and fleshed out, and she feels like a real person, not just words on a page. Her emotions feel genuine, and she provides bittersweet hope for our protagonists, instead of just a guaranteed fix-it. So yeah! I really _really_ like this fic!

**This could be improved by** again, descriptions border on a little  _ too  _ detailed, but apart from that, and the occasional SPaG issue, I really can’t find fault with it, if I'm being honest!

**Overall,** this is really REALLY good and an excellent read, please go give it some love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i missed updating last week! i'll try not to let it happen again, but for future, if i upload something else that week, a review might not be there. also, i'm going to be taking late july and august off of reviews to work on three very, very special fics that need to be up in the late august-september range. thanks for understanding! reviews wont be definitely never happening, just unlikely, if that makes sense? happy summer! <3<3<3  
> \- T
> 
> Next Up: "Wayfare" by @Bird_Of_Scarlet


	9. (8) "Wayfare" ~ @Bird_Of_Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I'm Drinking Today: feelings juice, im on my period and god this fic is- well you'll see lmaO-

******["Wayfare"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624019) **by  **@Bird_Of_Scarlet**

 **Oneshot, 3616** words

 **** **Rated T -** Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

 **Trigger Warnings** \- now I know I normally don't include these, since noone asks for them, but this is a heavy one, so lets see what Birdy herself has to say! " **t/w. Heavy themes of suicide along with self depreciation, self esteem issues and questioning of self worth. If these are sensitive topics for you, ease be careful! I love you guys <3" **wise words from the birb gal!

 **Category:** Gen

 **** **Ships:** Mainly friendship, hints of Roila but thats- not what this is about, don't just write it off as "oh its more roila" its not its- a masterpiece- oKAY T WAIT FOR THE MAIN REVIEW=

 **Classified As:** _This_ is Hurt/Comfort. That's all I have to say, I think.

 **Review:** God.  _God._ This fic is- beautiful. The feeling it makes you feel as you experience it is,, second to none. It clears your head and then at the end it leaves you with a feeling of "oh,," and you want to take Teala's hand gently and squeeze it soothingly, not overwhelm her with hugs but just  _be there._ Time and time again I read this fic, and every time I pick up new details, and it's just- melancholy and hopeful and perfect. I love it so much, so damn much, I can't put it into words its just so,,,, so good. Its like baring your soul to the world, its like someone looking at you and saying "that kid's gonna go far", its like the DEH song "you will be found". Its hurt and healing all at once and I  _adore_ it. I just can't- explain it anymore.

 **This could be improved by** ,,, now, im being honest here,  _i dont think it can be improved._ I just- don't. Its a masterpiece. aND thAts tHe T-

 **Overall,** this is _amazing_  go show it some love PLEASE and birdy! if you're reading this! i love you! you funky lil author!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry about the loong hiatus you guys, cant promise regular updates, very busy- and sorry about KMHBYG! thats on hold for a bit, i think, its private business though  
> i hope you liked this, please leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> First up? Why, that would be @Bird_Of_Scarlet's "The One Life You Can't Live"!
> 
> credit to @bird_of_scarlet for coming up with my wonderful title  
> also for responding to me saying "I have a new project~" with "Tegan you're too young to be pregnant but i support you"  
> i was  
> flabbergasted-


End file.
